


It's a Rich Man's World

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Peter Parker, Poverty, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter, MJ, and Harley grew up poor. Tony tries to convince them they don't have to worry about money anymore and break them of old habits.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter and the Tower [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 36
Kudos: 620





	It's a Rich Man's World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! I don't even know where this idea came from, but, um, here it is????? Enjoy???
> 
> TW: Talks of poverty, mentions of drug abuse

Peter was raised to be conscious of every decision concerning money he made, especially after Ben died. 

Should he buy the fresh meat or the meat at half price that would expire tomorrow? Is he really hungry or can he wait another few hours till May makes something with the few ingredients they had? Does he need new school supplies or can he use the same ripped binder for the 3rd year in a row? 

The answers were obvious to him. Although May never told him straight on that they were poor, he knew. He watched her bite her lip as she checked prices and put items back onto the shelf at the supermarket.  He watched her strained smile as he mentioned the new lego set that he was dying to have. He never mentioned it again.

MJ knew she was poor when growing up. 

Her junkie mom would steal all of the money her dad earned to buy more heroin. He worked a blue collar job, so it certainly wasn’t enough even without her taking it.

She learned to stash any money she made by tutoring kids in a secure location and told no one about it, not even her loving father. Her loving father who loved his wife so much and didn’t want her to go through the withdraws that came without the drugs. He would have given the money Michelle made to his wife in an instant.

So Michelle was the key provider of the house. 

Instead of using her money to buy toys or books like normal kids would, she would use it to buy groceries or pay the bills, stealing some of her father’s money as well to pull that off. It wasn’t perfect but she made it work.

And hey, it taught her what she considered life skills. She never, ever spent money of objects of pleasure for herself. Everything she bought was essential. 

Buying food at a restaurant. Ha, there was a perfectly good half-eaten, day-old can of ravioli at home. 

Harley’s mother never hid how truly poor they were from him and Abby.

In the middle of nowhere in Tennessee, there were few good jobs. There were famers, electricians, and anyone who worked at a diner. His mother was the latter. She was a waitress who was begged to take the job as manager for years but always stayed at the lower level for the extra money she got from tips.

Harley grew up at that diner. It’s where he got a majority of his meals. It’s where he went after school because his mom couldn’t afford a babysitter.

If he asked for a piece of tech for a new project he was working on his mother would respond:

“It’s either that piece or rent for the week, your choice honey. Not enough money to go around for both.”

He learned to use whatever scraps he would find. 

When he started doing poorly in school because of the waste of time he thought it was, his mother sat down and had a long conversation with him.

“Sweetheart, we cannot afford for you to drop out of high school. You need to get out of this town, not become an electrician and continue the cycle. You're special, you and Abby. You’re gonna be more than me and be able to provide for your family.”

“But Ma-”

“No,” She would say firmly. “We both know I barely get us through the week. You are going to be more than me. More than I ever could and dammit if you let dropping out of school stop you. You hear?”

“... Yes, Ma.”

The trio together was an awful combination. They never bought themselves food, didn’t buy new clothes, reused the same school supplies every year, and rarely asked Tony and Pepper to spend a penny on them.

It got so bad that if no one bought groceries for the trio when they went out of town, they wouldn’t eat for days at a time because they refused to spend more money than they had to on restaurants.

Tony wanted to change that. It made him scream in frustration that all of his kids had to experience this in their childhood. 

He would buy them something, and they would turn it down and make him return it. 

He had had enough. It was a slow process, trying to get them to spend money, even enough to just fucking support themselves.

“Alright, kiddos! Grocery shopping time, let’s go!” Tony called as he threw on his jacket and grabbed his sunglasses.

“But Dad, we have plenty of food left in the pantry. Enough to last us at least 3 more days,” Peter called from his place on the couch.

“He’s right,” MJ agreed, not moving her eyes from her book. Harley hummed his support as well. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the trio. “In case you all haven’t noticed, there are 14 of us eating that food. It won’t last the day. Besides, Cap likes cooking with fresh stuff. You know, vegetables and fruits and stuff. We’re all out of that.”

MJ looked up from her book, studying him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and closing her book. 

“I guess,” was all she said.

The boys followed her example and got up as well.

“Alright great, let’s go,” Tony said as he walked into the elevator. 

“I’ll be right there, meet you guys in the garage,” MJ called as she ran towards Peter’s room.

Tony, Harley, and Peter were sitting in the car, waiting for MJ. The elevator opened and MJ ran out, a bag of coupons in her hand.

Tony frowned, but Peter smiled widely. 

“We’re gonna get the best deals,” MJ said as she shut the car door behind her.

“Great,” Tony said sarcastically as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Let’s go.”

******

They entered the store. 

“Okay kids, we’re going to play a fun game, it’s called don’t look at the price and buy what looks good!” Tony said. Harley lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“I don’t know Tony, groceries can get expensive…” he trailed off, uncomfortably rubbing his arm. Peter and MJ nodded in similar concern.

“Children, please remember I am a billionaire. I’m sure a few hundred dollars of groceries is not going to hurt my financial future.”

“A few hundred dollars?!” Peter echoed, shocked. “I never go about 50.”

“Mine were usually less than 30,” MJ added on.

“We are buying for 14,” Tony reminded them, slightly exasperated. God he was already regretting this.

“You know what, better idea. MJ grab a cart,” Tony started. She did so.

“Okay everyone, grab the cart. If something looks good, you just say it. I will pick it out. Deal?” 

Peter pursed his lips but nodded and slowly grabbed the side of the cart. Harley mirrored the action. 

“Let’s get started,” Tony said with a large grin. 

They moved to the fruit and vegetable section. Tony looked to the kids for direction. No one said anything. Again, Tony sighed.

“Come on, bambini. Anything you want,” he gently coaxed them.

“Apples,” MJ said quietly. Tony looked up in surprise.

“Apples it is.”

He picked up a bag and dropped it in the cart.

“Alright, what’s next?”

  
  
They moved through the entire store picking out things they needed for the tower and a few things one of the trio would want individually. 

After a good hour, it took a lot for Tony to put something in the cart without it being argued over, they headed to check out. Jesus, it was a scary sight.

MJ and Peter got all up in the cashier’s face about coupons. Tony felt bad for her. He was shitting his pants and he wasn’t even in their direct line of target.

They exited the store, bags in hand and triumphed looks on their faces, except for Tony, who was still terrified on what had just got down. 

He made a decision in that moment. He had to talk to them, all of them about money.

******

A week or two later, Tony called them all to the living room late at night when the rest of the tower was asleep.

The trio waddled in in their pajamas. MJ must have just showered, her hair was freshly wet. Harley was fiddling with a little toy, not noticing Peter leaning over his shoulder, watching in curiosity.

Tony opened his arms and beckoned for the trio to come to him. They happily obliged. Peter settled in Tony’s lap, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and curling up tightly against him. Harley settled on one side of him, laying his forehead against the side of Tony’s shoulder, while MJ did the same on the other, shivering slightly.

“You okay?” He asked her.

“Just cold,” she assured him as she threw a blanket over herself and pressed her cold toes against his legs. Tony yelped at the cold touch he felt even through his sweatpants, making the others laugh.

“Okay, serious talk time,” Tony said with a small sigh. The trio listened intently.

“I know… I know in your childhood you had to worry about money. You worried about if you could afford groceries, the school supplies you needed, and paying bills. All things kids shouldn’t have to worry about.

“I don’t doubt it was scary sometimes. I know you still carry those fears now. I want you to know that you will never have to feel scared about bills, food, or other things again. I am here for you, all of you. 

“I will support you, even if you don’t think you need it. You are financially safe. If you want something, and I mean truly want, not even need, I want you to tell me. I want to spoil you all rotten. You are the most amazing kids I know, and you deserve it. Okay?

“So no more only buying groceries once every two weeks or less. No more not going out to eat because you are afraid of the bill. Enjoy your lives as teenagers. Do you all understand?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Thank you,” Peter croaked, wet tears of relief rolling down his face. Tony kissed his head as a your welcome, since his other hands were wrapped tightly around the other two.

Tony felt Harley shrink slightly and in oh so small of a voice ask “, are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Harley watched him for a moment before letting a loose, very hesitant smile grace his face.

“Okay.”

MJ had yet to say anything. 

“MJ, you okay with that arrangement?” Tony asked the girl carefully.

“I… I don’t know,” she blurted in a strained voice. She looked up at him with heartbroken, watery eyes. “How do I… how do I know…”

“You’ve just got to trust Pepper and I. We’re going to take care of you. We’ll never let anything happen to you,” Tony said firmly, squeezing the girl tighter.

Another moment of silence.

“Okay.”

Tony relaxed at the golden word. He pressed a long kiss to her forehead and she leaned into it desperately before pulling herself closer to him.

Without him asking, FRIDAY turned a movie on. They all watched in silence, a comfortable air around them. The trio cuddled tight to Tony, wanting to thank him endlessly but not knowing how. Yet he seemed to get their message because he pulled them closer and didn’t let go.

Pepper came out around about an hour later to find the four sleeping on the long part of the L couch. Tony in the middle, of course, sitting up slightly and head leaned against the back of the pillow. Peter laying in between him, head against Tony’s collarbone and hand’s clutching his shirt. MJ had pushed herself up so she was also sitting up more, but was leaning on Tony’s shoulder. Harley, on the other hand, had laid down, head cushioned on Tony’s leg.

Pepper smiled softly at the sight. She walked over and carefully draped a blanket over them. Before heading back to her room, she pressed a kiss to all of the kids’ faces and a kiss on Tony’s lips.

"You're already an amazing father," she whispered.

No one was awake to see her hand go to her belly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Yell at me in the comments or something.


End file.
